


Desecration Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gus Van Sant’s point of view.A sweet continuation of the Desecration Smile music video.





	Desecration Smile

They all smiled at each other as the song ended, and Flea moved out of the shot, adjusting his hat, and stopped to pat me on the back. “Thanks man,” he said. “Who says we need twenty grand to make a video anyway, huh?”

I returned his smirk, and looked back to the camera, which was still recording, its red light blinking. John and Anthony were still in the shot, Chad having retreated to the refreshments table. Probably for a beer, at that hour.

John was resting his head on Ant’s shoulder, his eyes closed, with the singer’s arms around him. As I refocused the lens on the two of them, they seemed so at peace with each other, blending with perfect grace into the purple sunset behind them. John smiled when Anthony said something inaudible, and he moved his hand to Anthony’s shoulder. Soon, though, the guitar player stood up straight in front of the other man, though he kept his eyes on the ground. Anthony brought his thumb and forefinger to the younger man’s chin, and tilted it upwards. They smiled together, and, carefully wrapping his skinny arms around his friend’s neck, John and Anthony both shut their eyes, pressing their foreheads together. Watching Anthony wet his lips quickly, I grinned with delight at the screen. Flea came up behind me with a glass of water. 

“What’s going on?”

“Shh...” I whispered, motioning to the screen. “Look.”

He cocked his head to the side with a smile, and then we heard Anthony’s voice.

“Gus?” he called.

“Hmm?” I asked innocently, as if I hadn’t been watching their moment.

“You can turn the camera off now.”

“But...” By now Chad had joined the audience too.

“You heard me.” And then Anthony took the guitarist’s waiting lips, the two men leaving into their own little beautiful world. John’s loving hands moved to Anthony’s neck as they continued to kiss, tangling his fingers into the singer’s long hair, and they both tilted their faces farther to the side, until they were almost perpendicular to each other. It became blatantly obvious that tongues were involved, which is when the two of them worked their way out of the camera’s view and down closer to the water below. The three of us clapped. Then I noticed that I had been so swept up in the matter, that I never granted Anthony’s simple request: turn off the camera.


End file.
